


I can't believe you talked me into this

by Bear_shark



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark
Summary: Clint has been pining for Bucky for months and decides to take matters into his own hands.Involving jerking replica cocks and unnecessarily long eye contact.





	I can't believe you talked me into this

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @starla-nell for the prompt! And thanks to @kat-atomic for showing me the game and proofreading this ficlet. :)

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Bucky said with a groan. He leaned back in his chair and threw an arm over his face dramatically. What a baby. 

“It’s for Steve’s bachelor party,” Clint said primly, as he wrestled with getting the packaging off the plastic penis game, a surprisingly difficult task given how simple and cheaply made the game was. It was pretty straightforward--no game board and only one piece. Heh, piece, Clint thought. “Trust me, it’ll be a hit.” 

Bucky groaned again. Apparently, the Winter Soldier could not be bothered with party planning. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to play this with him without melting in embarrassment.”  

“Oh, come on,” Clint said goodnaturedly, “surely you and Cap touched dicks around one another once or twice. I mean, I know you guys weren’t  _ together _ together, but every kid has seen his best buddy jerk it at least once.” 

Bucky sat up in his chair and narrowed his eyes at Clint. “I haven’t.” 

“You haven’t?” 

Bucky emphatically shook his head no. 

“Huh,” Clint said. “Maybe it was just me then.”  He freed the pink dick from its plastic prison and inspected it closely. “Okay, so it looks like this part slides up and down,” he ran his hand up and down the plastic over the shaft, “and the countdown is random, so whoever’s holding the dick at the time it, ahem, goes off, gets hit in the face with whatever we put inside it.” 

“What are we putting inside it?” Bucky said, sounding entirely too worried. 

Clint rolled his eyes. “Just water, Barnes. Watersports are a hard no for me, and —” 

“Watersports?” 

“You know,” Clint rubbed the back of his head. He did not want to catch up Bucky on modern era kinks, but a man doesn’t get to chose his destiny. “That’s what they call…” he gestured vaguely in the direction of his dick and then realized that was no help at all. “Pee and stuff. I mean, no judgment if that’s your thing, but—” 

“That’s not my thing!” Bucky exclaimed, his face rapidly reddening. Again, what a baby. 

“Don’t kink-shame me.”

“You just said it’s not your thing!” Bucky cried. 

Clint scratched his jaw. “Huh, so I did. I just always wanted to say that to someone. Seriously, though, Barnes, there’s this whole world out there of kinky things, and—” 

“Don’t call me Barnes,” Bucky said, his lips pouty. It was frankly pretty sexy, but Clint finding the Winter Soldier hot was a secret only he and his left hand knew. 

“Are we back on Winter Soldier terms?” 

Bucky glanced at him and then back down. “No. I’d, uh, I’d like it if you’d call me Bucky.” 

Clint grinned and patted Bucky on the shoulder, maybe feeling up the muscle a little more than was necessary. “Good, that’s what I call you in my head anyways.” 

Bucky looked at him gratefully, until he glanced down at the pink dick in Clint’s hand and turned bright red again. Clint let himself enjoy riling Bucky up for a moment. Then he went to the kitchen, filled the dick with water, and came back out and put it between the two of them. 

“It should at least be cream or something,” Bucky said, finally getting into the spirit of things.

“Atta boy,” Clint said. “Now you’re feeling it. Okay, so you press this button, and it tells you how many times you have to jerk it. You wanna go first or second?” 

Bucky considered it for a moment. “First.” 

“A man who knows what he wants, I like that.” 

Bucky covered his face with his hands. “Fine, wise guy, I’ll go second.”

Clint winked at him. “Ah, a giver in bed. Taking care of his partner first, that’s good, too.” 

Bucky kicked Clint lightly under the table. “You gonna turn everything into an innuendo?” 

“If you’re lucky.” Clint slowly licked his lips, and Bucky’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky said. “Just get started. “Ain’t you ever touched a dick before?” 

Clint didn’t bite back a grin. “Maybe I just wanted to make sure you were watching.” He fluttered his eyelashes at Bucky. He had been reliably informed by Natasha that this was not a good flirting device, but Bucky seemed to be eating it up. 

Clint hit the button and three came up. Making eye contact with Bucky, Clint gripped the dick, and Bucky’s breathing quickened like it was his own dick. Clint pulled the plastic piece up and down imitating the universal jerk off movement. The plastic sound was a bit of a buzzkill, but it didn’t seem to be getting in the way of Bucky’s attention. Bucky swallowed, his eyes flitting between Clint’s hand and his face. 

Clint removed his hand when he was done, and he thought he heard Bucky whimper.  “Your turn, big guy,” Clint said, pushing the dick closer to him. 

Bucky nodded jerkily. He pressed the button, got the number four and took the dick in hand. Bucky was definitely embarrassed, but he looked at the toy with all the serious concentration of a man trying to disarm a bomb. His hands were large and calloused, Clint noticed. He bet they’d feel wonderful against Clint’s dick, maybe tracing around his hole. He wondered which way Bucky went on that. 

Unable to keep his thoughts to himself, Clint said, “You top or bottom?” 

Bucky stopped mid jerk and looked at Clint with wild, panicked eyes. Shit. Clint was definitely picking up on some chemistry between the two of them, but he was going to spook Bucky if he moved too fast. 

“Oh, hey,” Clint said, trying to dial it back. “You don’t have to say. I—” 

“Both,” Bucky mumbled. 

Clint grinned. “I can work with that.” 

“What?” Bucky’s voice was hoarse. 

“You and me. I’m feeling it. You wanna go out sometime?” 

Bucky bit his lip, looking somehow murderous and adorably confused. “Aren’t you with Natasha?” 

Clint burst out in laughter and grabbed his cellphone. “As if! Hold on, I gotta text her. She’ll find that hilarious. Wait.” Clint down the phone. “Does she find it hilarious because she thinks she’s out of my league? Which, true, but also, rude, you don’t have to rub it in my face.” At Bucky’s continued confusion, Clint patted his knee. “She’s with Sharon.” 

“Oh.” 

“Not that you have to go out with me or anything,” Clint said, feeling suddenly uncertain. “Do you not want to?” 

“You know I’m a huge fucking mess,” Bucky said disbelief in his voice. “I mean, you’re a mess in the adorable goofball way, but I’m one flashback away from creating an international incident.” 

Clint scooted close until their faces were right next to one another. God, Bucky had beautiful eyes. “We can just be messes together.” Clint went in for the kiss, but Bucky pulled back before their lips touched, grabbed the toy cock from the table and jerked it rapidly until it sprayed in Clint’s face. 

Bucky stood up and stumbled away, a giggling mess. “I expect flowers first, Clint. Or chocolate, or a teddy bear.” 

Despite his soaked shirt, Clint couldn’t hold back his smile. “You’ll get it.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a pic of the game, in case you are interested:
> 
>  


End file.
